spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lonely Adventure
A Lonely Adventure is the second episode of SpongeBob's Big Adventures. It was rated TV-PG-DV Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (character) *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Odion *The Traka *Queen Harva Plot After entering the mysterious door, SpongeBob SquarePants (character) finds himself in a strange deserted land alone. Transcript The scene shows SpongeBob lying down in a valley. Its almost sunset. SpongeBob wakes up. SpongeBob: Oh where am I? Where did that door take me? Wait a minute. Patrick?! Sandy?! Mr. Krabs?! Squidward?! Anybody?! Oh no. I’m all alone. All I have is myself and this gem. The gem starts glowing. SpongeBob: The gem! It’s glowing! A picture of SpongeBob’s friends are shown on the gem then the gem shines a certain direction. SpongeBob: The gem is shining forward! That must be where my friends are! I’ll find them! SpongeBob walks forward. The next scene shows Odion at the Caves of Darkness with the Traka. Odion: Don’t worry, Traka. Soon, you will be fully revived! I just need that gem the sponge has. And I have some dark ways of taking them. Odion laughs evilly. The next scene shows SpongeBob walking in one direction. SpongeBob: Must find friends. Must find friends. Must find… Mr. Krabs! Is that you?! Mr. Krabs: Cashy?! Is that you?! SpongeBob: No. It’s me, SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: Oh. SpongeBob: Do you know where the others are? Mr. Krabs: No. I just remember entering the door then I found myself here. SpongeBob: Well, I have a clue. SpongeBob takes out the gem. Mr. Krabs: That gem your father gave you? It’s what got us in this mess in the first place. SpongeBob: No, Mr. Krabs! It led me to you. The gem starts glowing again. The gem shows an image of a mansion. The image turns to a lady with a lot of makeup. The gem then starts shining in a direction again. SpongeBob: Something tells me we should go that way. Mr. Krabs: Yeah. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs keep following the light until they see a mansion. SpongeBob: It’s the mansion on the gem! Mr. Krabs: You’re right. SpongeBob: Should we knock? Mr. Krabs: Why are you asking me? Just knock. SpongeBob: Okay. SpongeBob knocks on the door. A woman opens up the door. It was the lady from the gem. Lady: Hello! I am queen Harva, the queen of this valley. Mr. Krabs: Hello, queen. We were told by this gem to come here. It sounds crazy, but It’s true. Queen Harva: Let me see the gem. SpongeBob gives the gem to queen Harva. Queen Harva: At long last it’s mine. Now I can awaken the Traka. SpongeBob: What? Queen Harva: Nothing. Come inside. SpongeBob: Sure. Queen Harva: Come, sit. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs sit. SpongeBob: You see, there is this monster called the Traka and we need to destroy it before it destroys us and all we have to help us is this gem. Queen Harva: I see. Just give me the gem and I will take care of the rest. SpongeBob is about to give the gem. Mr. Krabs: Wait! SpongeBob: What? Mr. Krabs: She could be working for Plankton! I don’t think it’s such a good idea to give the gem to her. Another queen Harva appears. New Queen Harva: He’s right! That woman is not the real Queen Harva! She’s not even a woman! Fake Queen Harva: Ha ha ha. She’s right. Fake Queen Harva shapeshifts into Odion. Mr. Krabs: Who are you?! Odion: You don’t remember me? Mr. Krabs: You! Odion: Yes. It is I, Odion. Mr. Krabs: What do you want?! Odion: I want the gem. SpongeBob: Well, you can’t have it! Odion: Well if you don’t, your friend’s head comes off. SpongeBob: What do you mean? Odion opens up the closet. Sandy is trapped inside. Odion: If you don’t give me the gem, the squirrel is dead. SpongeBob: Sandy! I’ll save you! SpongeBob walks up to Odion. Odion: The gem. SpongeBob: Okay. As SpongeBob is giving the gem, Mr. Krabs sneaks over and frees Sandy. Mr. Krabs grabs Odion’s knife. Odion: No! Mr. Krabs: Leave and I’ll spare your life. Odion: Fine, but I’ll be back for the gem. This has only just begun. Odion laughs evilly and disappears. SpongeBob: Queen Harva, what’s so special about this gem. Queen Harva: It’s what protected us from the Traka a millennia ago. The prophecy states that 5 heroes will use it to defeat the Traka, but the prophecy is wrong. The gems are controlled by their owner and they can be used for evil. There are 7 that will each send you to a different world and Odion created another one made of pure evil. Take this. Queen Harva gives SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy an orange gem. Queen Harva: Go and continue the journey. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures